


Comfort is a Three Letter Word

by Sidekick_Theory



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Leo, M/M, Sad Neymar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Theory/pseuds/Sidekick_Theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo comforting Neymar after the Columbia game during Copa America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort is a Three Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this ever since he lost. I love the concept of Leo comforting Neymar about this stuff. I think this is my best yet so please enjoy.

Leo had been looking forward to watching the Brazil game all day. Now he just wished that it never happened. He watched the Brazil team, for 90 some minutes, struggle against Columbia. Their efforts proved futile. Every time it looked like they were going to tie the game, their attempt would be wasted. Their struggle was hard to watch. Leo would visibly flinch at every foul that occurred. 

Although Leo was friends with many of the players on the Brazilian squad, the main reason he suffered through watching the full game was because of the young, spitfire star player on it that he just happened to be in love with. Leo can’t pinpoint the exact moment he fell for the beautiful, brown skinned boy, but he did. And watching him play was one of his favorite things to do. It was good thing that during most of the year they were on the same team.

Yes, Neymar had found his way into Leo’s heart immediately after they started playing together. His carefree and boisterous attitude had caught Leo’s attention. Their connection on the field was perfect, and their friendship the best. 

For the first year, Leo had been content to keep their relationship friendly. He let his crush drift away to the further parts of his brain, only to be resurrected when Neymar hugged him too long in celebration, which, if anyone has seen them play, happened a great deal of times. It was in those moments that Leo questioned his decision to stay just friends, but he never did get the courage to take it farther.

It was Neymar who took that step. One night, after a sensational game against Real Sociedad, Neymar invited Leo over to his house. They were off for the next few days, so Neymar insisted that a celebration was in order. Sometime between glasses of champagne and praises of each other achievements, Neymar leaned over and captured Leo’s lips with his. Since then, they have been sneaking kisses behind their teammate’s backs. 

The first time they made love, Leo had been a nervous wreck. Neymar insisted that no matter what Leo did, he would still love him. Leo had had no prior experience with that type of activity before, and neither did Neymar, but, with the reminder of bringing them closer together in their love, they proceeded. 

They both had never felt such passion for another person before. 

Their bond increased indefinitely, and it became harder to hide their love from the others. Leo was stubborn for weeks about telling their teammates. He was afraid they would reject them for their love. Neymar, on the other hand, was adamant that they wouldn’t care, that they would support them completely. 

It wasn’t until Dani caught them making out in one of the workout rooms after a particularly good game that Leo accepted the need to tell the others. Neymar had come right out and told Dani everything right there. Leo had kept his head down the whole time, waiting for Dani to reprimand them for risking the security of the team. He was surprised when he felt Dani’s strong, tattooed arms wrap around him in an excited hug. Dani was upset that they hadn’t told him sooner, but he was more than happy to hear about their relationship. He said that they were perfect for each other and that they balanced each other out quintessentially. He insisted that they tell the rest of the team. 

Leo only relented when Dani explained that everyone already thought they were screwing each other. 

Now they were at the strongest point in their relationship so far. It was being tested with the distance that now encapsulated them, but they held strong. With Neymar being on the Brazil team and Leo being on the Argentina team in Copa America, their bond was pulled apart by their teams’ rivalry. Going into the tournament, their teams were both the favorites to win. They had talked about the possibility of seeing each other in the final, to which Leo joked to Neymar that he shouldn’t expect much if they are. Leo told him that he was young, and he would have many other chances to win it in the future, but it was Argentina’s time now, and he was going to win. Neymar had laughed and remarked that he wanted to win just as much. He said he was going to do whatever he could to get Brazil to the final, despite the critiques going on about his age and maturity. He insisted that they would see each other in the final, with each of them at the forefront of their victories. 

How Leo wished what he said would have been true. 

For Argentina, Leo didn’t feel as compelling as he usually did. The transitions from playing with Barcelona all year to just starting to play with his other home country teammates was a struggle. 

In the first game, they had been doing so well in the first half, but all that hard work went to nothing as they were unable to keep the same intensity in the second half. It ended it a heartbreaking tie that Leo wouldn’t accept. Because of that, he also wouldn’t accept the Man of the Match award for his performance. He had played poorly, so poorly that they lost the game. He didn’t believe he deserved the award as he felt that the others played much better than him. His team had lost and he didn’t deem it fit for him to accept.

Brazil, though, had played a fantastic first game. They had gone down early with Peru scoring a goal off a rebound. But Brazil didn’t get discouraged. They immediately answered with a goal minutes later. Dani had sent in a pass from the right to inside the box. Neymar had made a perfect run to head it into the goal. They stayed tied 1-1 for the rest of regular time with Brazil clearly dominating the pace of the game. It was when Neymar passed a beautiful ball right into the feet of Douglas in extra time that Brazil took the lead. They won 2-1 against Peru with Neymar accepting the Man of the Match at the end. Leo could see that he clearly deserved it, no others had played like he did. Without him, Leo knew that Brazil couldn’t have won that game. 

Leo had called him after, to congratulate him on his magnificent game. Neymar let him rave about his ever growing abilities, basking in the glory that he deserved for the game. He waited until Leo had finished to turn it back on him and sing his praises. Leo had quickly shot down his compliments, not allowing Neymar to lie to let him feel better. But, Neymar was a good boyfriend, he didn’t let Leo be so hard on himself. He told him all the things that he had done right in the first game, and then told him ways to fix the things he hadn’t. He insisted that Leo would win the next game. He gave words of love and encouragement that he knew Leo needed to hear. 

Because that’s what they did. They helped each other. They both lifted each other spirits and also kept them grounded. They were instructive in their critiques and generous in their compliments. So, when Argentina won their next game, Neymar was Leo’s biggest fan. He gave so many compliments on Leo’s performance that Leo feel like he had saved the world, not just beat Uruguay. Their 1-0 win had left Leo livid with anger at the fouls committed that weren’t called, but Neymar was there to remind him to stay calm because they had won and that’s all that mattered. 

Ironic really that that would be his motivational speech to Leo after the game he just had. 

Watching Neymar erupt in anger during the game reminded Leo of the younger Neymar who played for Santos. That kid had dived at every contact and whined for every call.

As Neymar grew older, though, he matured and saw the error in his ways. He found a good medium of when to dive and of when to complain for calls. Leo personally saw his improvement at his time at Barcelona. He use to have to tell Neymar when to cool down and when to stay on his feet, but now, Neymar had gotten a balance in those situations. 

Leo saw Neymar in the first game get a bullshit yellow card for wasting time. He was moving the foam away from in front of the ball so it wouldn’t factor in his kick. The referee had given him a yellow immediately, like he had been programed to. Neymar had been upset about the card, but he didn’t retaliate. He made faces of disbelief and anger, but he didn’t allow his teammates to fight it. It was what it was, and there was nothing they could do about it. He had kept his cool and used his head.

Today though, he threw that all away. When Neymar got another bullshit yellow card keeping him out of the next game, Leo wasn’t surprised when he reacted the way he did. Again, faces of disbelief and anger were showcased for the world to see. In the next play, Neymar fouled a player which would have been enough for another yellow, but it was when he slapped that ball away in a fit of rage that Leo held his breath. 

Luckily for Neymar, the ref didn’t give him another. The commentators, Leo, and probably all of the Columbian fans thought for sure he would receive one, but luck was on his side for the time being. 

The half ended with no other conflicts, but Leo feared for the second. He knew some of the thoughts that were going through Neymar’s head. The most potent one being the knowledge that he couldn’t play the next game against Venezuela. That one would hurt the worst, but thoughts of letting down his country would be the most crushing. 

Neymar knew he was Brazil’s superstar. He knew that all hope rested on him and that he alone would be blamed for their defeat. If they lost to anyone, he would be the main culprit. The pressure for their wins rested on his shoulders, and he wasn’t doing a very good job at the moment. 

The fact that they were playing Columbia was a big factor in his rage, too. The story had been told a millions times before they were set to play each other in the tourney. Zuniga’s harsh foul on Neymar last year in the World Cup that almost left him paralyzed was all the talk leading up to the game. Neymar hated to be reminded of that trying time. He tried to not think about, but when he saw Zuniga on the field, all the memories came rushing back. He couldn’t help but play extra rough when he was around. 

In the second half, the fouls became dangerous, and more than one player, including Neymar, got a bloody nose. Tiny fights broke out all over the field. Brazil’s determination wasn’t enough to win, though, for they were not able to score an equalizer, let alone a lead goal. Neymar and his teammates had many chances to score. None of them were able to control a shot, even if it was just an easy tap in. 

Tensions were high at the final whistle. The screen had cut away just as it seemed that a fight had broken out. Leo held his breath, lost in worry for Neymar’s well-being. He cursed the program’s need to show the Columbian goal at every possible angle. When the screen finally cut back to the live action on the field, Leo could only watch helplessly and confusedly as the ref ran the length of the field with a red card in hand to show to a retreating Neymar. 

Leo was stunned. He knew Neymar could get angry, but he didn’t think he would do something to warrant a red card after the game was over. He watched in earnest, waiting for them to show what had happened to make Neymar earn the card, but first he witnessed the ref run to the other side of the field to give Bacca a red card too. Leo thought that that was good, because he had been giving out fouls all day and continuously talked trash. Dani and he had gotten into a dispute at one point, almost earning them yellow cards then. 

Finally, the commentators announced that they had footage of the incident that occurred after the whistle. The scene cut to an anger Neymar kicking the ball as the final whistle blew in rage. Unluckily for him, a Columbian player ran into the line of fire. Leo watched in horror as he was hit in the back and fell hard to the ground. 

It didn’t stop there, though.

Next, Murillo, the one who had scored the goal, went up to Neymar to talk. His words must have been unpleasant ones, for Neymar, in an attempt to get him away, head-butted him. The act seemed violent, but in reality he didn’t even hit him that hard. It was Neymar who got pounded.

As other players came in to intervene, Neymar was pushed away right in the eyesight of Bacca. Leo, again, watched in panic as Neymar was roughly shoved in the back by the big Columbian. Neymar flew forward from the collision. He turned around once he found his footing to confront the attacker, but he was pushed away by his teammate. 

As the screen cut away again, Leo gasped in fear and dread. He was completely horrified by the awful abuse that had just been brought down on his boyfriend. He was afraid for Neymar’s well-being. Although he saw the other Brazilian players pushing him away and protecting him, Leo was still worried that the opponent players would seek him out to further abuse him. It wouldn’t be the first time that happened to Neymar.

Leo looked up in aspiration as Sergio opened the door to the hotel room they were sharing. His face was blank, not showing any indication of what he was thinking. He walked over to the side of Leo’s bed as Leo looked back at the screen, willing it to turn back to the field so he could see how Neymar was doing, but it didn’t. 

Sergio didn’t know what to say to Leo. He wanted to assure him that Neymar would be fine, but the fight he just witnessed, while watching the game in the other room with the rest of the Argentina team, warranted otherwise. Instead, he rubbed Leo’s back and reached over to close the laptop. At first, Leo resisted. He was convinced that they would show Neymar again, even as the footage changed from the game to another show. 

Eventually, Leo let Sergio take the laptop. Sergio set it down on the table. He turned back to a worried Leo, who was looking at his phone opened to Neymar’s contact.

Leo didn’t know what to text Neymar. He was never good with comforting words when it came to this type of thing. He knew what was going through Neymar’s mind. Anger, irritation, nervousness, and fear were probably the forefront feelings. Neymar was angry about the card, and irritated by the ref. He was nervous about what kind of punishment he would receive, and feared for its magnitude. 

Leo knew he would have to somehow comfort Neymar. He was the only one able to do it in these situations, but usually they were together for it. 

Usually, Leo would take Neymar aside in the locker room to talk about how wrong he was to get in the fight. He would berate him for not worrying about the team’s and his own well-being

Neymar would always patiently listen. Like a child, he wouldn’t be able to look at Leo, but he would listen intently. At the end of Leo’s speech, Neymar would agree with him and apologize. He would then finally look at Leo with sad eyes. He would reveal his own reasoning for getting in the fight, and then tell Leo how ashamed he was for it. 

The reasoning would usually be for the reasons it was today. Neymar has always been a victim of harsh tackles, vile words, and poor refereeing. Today was no different, and when all those bad influences added up, Neymar had a hard time controlling his feelings. He’s gotten better, but there’s only so much a person can take. 

After their locker room conversations, Leo would take Neymar back to his room, where ever they were staying. He would sometimes listen to Neymar describe the gross conduct that happened on the field, but other times, Neymar would refuse to talk. He would, instead, beg Leo to comfort him. 

At first, Leo had a hard time filling that role. 

When Leo did something wrong, he didn’t want to be comforted. He wanted the technical and professional approach. He wanted to be told what he did wrong, and then be left alone to deal with it himself. Being comforted physically was not something Leo preferred. Even when Neymar would talk to him after a bad game, it would be hours afterwards. Neymar knew not to interrupt Leo’s brooding until he was ready to listen to him try to cheer him up. It took a while, and Neymar complained the whole while, but after a few snaps from Leo after a loss, Neymar learned when to comfort Leo the way he needed to be. 

Comforting Neymar would prove a harder challenge for Leo, though. Neymar, for all that it was worth, was like a clingy, emotional, teenage girl. He needed to be paid attention to constantly and taken care of gingerly. He was emotional wreck sometimes from all the pressure that encapsulated him. It was in those situations that Neymar needed the most love. He would usually be the one breaking down Leo’s door in the search of comfort.

The first time Neymar begged for Leo’s care, Leo had been flustered by the whining Neymar. He didn’t understand how he could compensate for Neymar’s despair, but as his boyfriend, Leo decided to try. 

Like with all things, Leo got better at it in time. They were at the point now that Leo would sometimes be the first to initiate things because he knew Neymar needed it. He knew how to make Neymar feel better, make him forget the world, make him forget his worries, and make him see nothing but Leo. 

Leo knew that today was no different. Even if they were playing for other teams, it was Leo’s comfort that Neymar yearned for. Leo knew he had to find a way to get in touch with him, but he knew not how to do that. He didn’t even know what part of Chile Neymar was in right now. And since their game was over, they surely could be leaving there tonight. 

“…so if you want to go see him, I’m sure that can be arranged,” it was then that Leo realized that Sergio was talking to him. Leo turned to him in confusion about what he meant, so Sergio repeated himself. “I was saying that I overheard some of the bellhops talking before, and they said that the Brazil National Team was staying at the hotel a block over. They had been upset that all they got was the lousy Argentina team staying here and the other hotel got the ‘best South American team ever,’” Sergio repeated, making air quotes with his hand. “So if you wanted to see Neymar, I’m sure we could somehow arrange it.”

Leo’s mood perked up at this information. He had no doubt that he would be able to go see Neymar at his hotel before he had to leave at nine tomorrow with the rest of the Argentina team. He was lost in thoughts of Neymar when Sergio snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“You zoned out again. You really need to say something so I know you’re ok.”

Leo half smiled and shrugged, “I’m as fine as I can be after I almost saw my boyfriend get massacred by a bunch of Columbian players.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little dramatic? He caused most of his own problems anyways, and all they did was push him. Not like they were actually going to do anything to him. Plus if he didn’t fall down as easily as he did, he wouldn’t have to worry about getting hurt,” retorted an annoyed Sergio. Leo shook his head as he stood up to prepare a bag for the night and to pack his stuff so he was ready to leave in the morning.

“C’mon not this again, Kun. I will never understand your unnatural dislike for Neymar. He’s my boyfriend and I wished you guys got along better. He had a tough game today, and he needs my support. So, thanks for the information about the Brazil team’s whereabouts, it was very appreciated and helpful. Now I’m going to go take a shower and wait until they arrive.” Leo took out all the stuff he needed for a shower and walked into the bathroom without looking back at Sergio.

 

Leo stood in the lobby of Brazil’s hotel three hours after his conversation with Kun. The team was set to arrive in about ten minutes according to the man at the front desk. Apparently, the managers of the team thought it best to get them out of there as fast as they could.

Leo had texted Dani that he was waiting for them there, to which Dani responded that his presence in front of the rest of the team was unwelcome, but his presence there for Neymar was vital. He explained that Neymar was having a really bad time. At one point, he even compared his mood to one of Leo’s after they lost a game. No one was able to console him, and everyone who tried would get snapped at. 

He also said that Neymar hadn’t stopped crying since the game ended. 

Leo waited anxiously in the shadows of the lobby sitting area. He sat in the far corner wearing a hoodie with the hood up in hopes not to get recognized anyone or noticed by the rest of the Brazil team. He tensely watched the door, waiting for the team to arrive.

Twenty some minutes later, a group of security guards and managers showed up. They went to the front desk to sign in and get everyone’s keys. Dani was the one rooming with Neymar, but he told Leo that no expected him to stay the night with him anyways, so finding another room to stay in would be easy. Leo knows this because he offered to buy Dani another room for the night, but he refused. 

Leo watched apprehensively as the first of the Brazil players began to arrive. At first, it was mostly players that Leo didn’t know. Probably younger ones that were first just being called up to play for the team. After a while, he saw players he knew. He watched Thiago and David walk in with their heads down in sadness. 

Dani walked in next as one of the last ones. They had decided together that he would wait in the lobby to talk Leo after everyone had left so he could give him his key. Dani walked over to one of the security guards and struck up a conversation to stall time. 

Leo looked back at the door. His heart lurched when he saw Neymar walked through. Neymar also had his hoodie up. He had his Beats headphones underneath, and his whole posture screamed defeat. Leo watched in earnest as Neymar strode through the lobby to one of the managers with his room key. Leo watched him ignore everyone else on his way. Although Leo couldn’t clearly see Neymar’s face, he could tell that he had been crying. 

Neymar walked to one of the elevators. He went in alone and jabbed what Leo figured was the close door button repeatedly so no one else could get in with him. Leo continued to watch the elevator until the door closed. He then watched the numbers at the top to see what floor he was on. 

“Lionel, hey.” Leo looked up to see Dani looming over him. Leo quickly sat up and threw his hood back. “I got the room key here. I think it’s really great and important that you’re here. He’s not- he’s not like anything I’ve ever seen him. Even after he got hurt in the World Cup, he wasn’t like this. Probably because then it had been out of his hands that he wasn’t playing. But now, since he thinks it’s his fault for everything, he’s fallen into this extreme hatred for himself. He’s immensely upset with himself and he needs some comfort. I tried but,” Dani looked at the room key and then back at Leo as he handed it to him, “I’m not you, so go get him.”

Leo nodded. He took the room key from Dani and stood up. “Thanks. I’ll do my best.” Leo reached over and hugged him. “I’m sorry about the game. You tried really hard, it was a tough game. Are you okay, though? I saw you getting into it with Bacca at times.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll be fine. It happens, he was being a little bitch the whole game, but I’ll get over it. Don’t worry about me, though, go get your guy.” Leo nodded his head and squeezed Dani one last time. He turned to leave when Dani said, “Also, you should know that some people were talking and, well, there’s a chance he’s out of the tournament. He doesn’t know that but, someone will eventually have to tell him. The decision will be made by the committee tomorrow.” Leo nodded again and walked into the elevator. 

 

“Go away,” was the answer Leo got when he knocked on Neymar’s door. He didn’t expect anything different. He did have a key, but he wanted to give Neymar a warning before he barged in on him. He tried knocking again and got the answer, “Dani if that’s you, I told you that Luis said you could stay in his room. I want to be alone.”

Leo cringed at Neymar’s sad angry tone. He hesitantly put the room key he was holding in the room. At the sound of the door clicking open, Neymar rose from the bed and ran to the door to stop the intruder. 

“I said I wanted to be alone! Go away-” He stopped moving when he saw Leo enter. Leo quickly closed the door and put his back against it. 

He took his time to take in Neymar’s appearance. He had a beanie on, boxers, and a different hoodie than before. Leo noticed in a happy surprise that he was wearing the hoodie he stole from Leo’s luggage before they left Barcelona. At first, Leo had protested his theft, but after looking at Neymar’s face when he pleaded for its warmth and comfort, Leo relented. In return, Neymar gave him a slow and sweet blowjob as a thank you, so Leo wasn’t perturbed at all. Now, seeing Neymar wear it in his time of sadness, Leo was more than happy to let him take it. 

“Hey,” Leo whispered, looking back up at Neymar’s eyes.

“What- what are you doing here? I thought,” Neymar looked away and shook his head. He crossed his arms self-consciously and continued. “I don’t know, I didn’t think you were reachable.”

Leo nodded his head in understanding. He pushed off the door and stepped forward tentatively. “I’m staying with my team in a hotel a block over. I came over when I found out you were staying here. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Neymar replicated his nod. “Thanks but, I was serious. I want to just be alone, even if it’s you keeping me company. You shouldn’t waste your time here, you have your own stuff to worry about. Your team won, you’re gonna lead them to glory and you shouldn’t have to bother yourself with me.”

Leo stepped forward the rest of the way and went to wrap his arms around Neymar. Neymar, instead, took a step back out of Leo’s reach. Leo frowned at his action. “Ney no, I want to be here. I want to comfort you. You’re mine to take care of.”

Neymar sighed, “Leo please, I can’t- I can’t have you here right now. It’s not your fault really, but I can’t look at you right now. It’s too hard to see you after you won yesterday and I just had this shitty game. I can’t look at you without seeing some judgment and dismay about how I handled myself. I’m already ashamed enough, I know what I did wrong, and I don’t need you here to construct me.” Neymar finally looked up at Leo, “I don’t deserve to be comforted either. I know this, don’t try and change my mind. I handled myself awfully today and I can’t have you here to remind me of how I’m supposed to be. It’s too much. So please, can you just leave.”

Leo’s heart broke at Neymar’s revelation, but he knew that Neymar wasn’t telling the truth about it being hard to see him. “Ney, you’re wearing my hoodie, which is just as much a reminder of me as me being here, so don’t pull that bull crap with me. I don’t look at you with judgment or dismay either, I understand why what happened today happened. So no, I’m not leaving. You deserved to be comforted, and I can’t leave you like this.”

“Dammit,” Neymar said looking down at his attire. He then looked back up angry, “No, just stop right there, Leo. You’re such a hypocrite. All you want to do after a bad game is be left alone, and now you’re not letting me? Honestly, I just need some time. Can’t you just let me be like you for once?”

Leo shook his head, “No, I can’t, because you’re not me, Ney. I’m accustomed to not having anyone around when I’m upset, but you aren’t. You need some to take care of you, and that’s what I’m here for.” Leo traveled the distance between them and quickly wrapped his arms around Neymar before he had a chance to stop him. He held Neymar close, kissing everywhere he could reach on him. “I love you, and I won’t let you do this to yourself.”

He hushed Neymar’s protest as he backed them up to the side of the bed. He leaned over and threw the comforter off while holding onto Neymar’s hand so he wouldn’t leave. He then moved Neymar gently and laid him down on the bed. Leo carefully straddled him and continued to kiss him all over. He notice that Neymar started to tear up again. Neymar tried helplessly to wipe the tears away, but they kept coming.

“Babe, it’s okay, I’m here now. You can let it out, it’s fine. You’re great, you’re amazing. No one has the right to make you feel this way. You’re better them, all of them. They’re only jealous of you. They can never have the skills you have, so they hurt you for it. They only wish they were as extraordinary as you are.” 

Leo rubbed his hands all over Neymar. Neymar shivered as they reached under his clothing. He also shook his head at Leo’s words. He tears kept falling as he insisted, “Stop, no talking. I can’t handle that right now. Just please, make me feel good. Make me feel the pleasure only you can.” Leo looked down at him seriously and kissed his lips in between his words. “Leo,” kiss. “Please,” kiss. “I love you.”

Neymar held onto Leo tightly as Leo moved down his body. He reluctantly let go as Leo pushed his hoodie up his body. He sat up to allow Leo to take it completely off, but he didn’t let it go far. He grabbed it from Leo and set it neatly beside them on the bed, making it assessable to him afterwards. After Leo had to leave to go play with his own team. 

Leo could tell Neymar was thinking about something unhappy. He brought his one hand up to Neymar’s face and used the other to grasped Neymar’s hand that was still holding the hoodie. He laced their fingers together and squeezed tightly. 

He went back to kissing him. He kissed all around his face. His forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and even his closed eyelids. Neymar’s breathe quickened when he kissed along his jaw and all over his neck. He let his eyes stay close and just feel Leo’s kisses. He let his other hand travel under Leo’s shirt and grip it fiercely. Leo moved back to take off the shirt, but Neymar pulled tighter on it to keep Leo close.

“Ney,” Leo murmured, trying to get Neymar to open his eyes. Eyebrows furrowed and lips bitten, Neymar refused to open his eyes, keeping them shut firmly. Leo caressed his head and hair, trying to calm him. “Ney, look here.” 

Neymar unwillingly opened his eyes to Leo. “What?” he asked, voice breaking a little.

Leo smiled at him and pecked his lips. “There ya go. See, I couldn’t help but notice your resistance in letting me move back to take my shirt off,” Leo smirked at Neymar’s annoyed and embarrassed expression. “Now, usually, you have no problem with allowing me to take my shirt off. Hell, you advocate for it when I’m at your house, so please excuse me when I have to ask why you won’t let me take it off.” Neymar started pushing at Leo to try to stop him from continuing. “I promise I didn’t just randomly let myself go. I think my body’s still up to par,” Leo said in between laughs. He stopped Neymar from pushing him anymore and looked down at him fondly.

“Shut up, shut up. Just take it off, okay?” Neymar replied in exasperation. He pulled his hands from Leo and pushed his chest up so he could take his shirt off easily. 

Leo ripped his shirt off and quickly laid back on Neymar, who was looking off to the side with rosy cheeks. “Hey babe,” Leo said, pushing Neymar’s face back to look at his. “I’ve got you, okay? I’m not going anywhere right now. I’m yours and you’re mine.” Leo went back to kissing Neymar’s neck, sucking and licking every so often. “What do you want? I’ll do anything you want. Anything. I love you so much. I want to make you feel good, feel me. Whatever you want, just tell me.” 

Neymar pulled Leo up to his lips and kissed him passionately. Leo felt him tremble under him, overwhelmed by the situation. Leo used his hands to try and soothe him. He massaged his sides sedately. He rubbed Neymar’s wrist and hand serenely to get him to relax his grip in his hair. Neymar slowly loosened the strands and dropped his hands to rub Leo’s back desperately. 

“Leo, please,” his voiced hiccupped when Leo moved his hand over his chest, simulating his nipples. “I want to forget everything. Just you, just want to know you.”

Leo nodded his head briskly. He kissed Neymar’s mouth one last time. He then traveled down to Neymar’s torso. He roamed all over it with kisses. He spent extra time to pay attention to Neymar’s nipples, making Neymar whine insistently and grip his hair again. This time, though, Neymar pushed down on it to try to get Leo to move down his body.

Leo allowed himself to be push to be leveled with Neymar’s crotch. He used his hands to run down Neymar’s body from his neck to his hips and then down his legs, taking his boxers with him. Leo’s pupils dilated at the sight of Neymar’s cock. He looked up to Neymar’s face, but wasn’t allowed the luxury to see the whole beauty of it because Neymar had thrown one of his arms over his eyes. 

Leo knew he shouldn’t allow Neymar to hide like that, but he was tired of chiding him, so he didn’t comment. Instead, he continued his worship on Neymar’s body. He backed down level with Neymar’s feet. He massaged them and kissed every individual toe. Although Leo had what Neymar called a foot kink, Leo didn’t linger there. He trailed his kisses up Neymar’s right leg instead. He spent extra time kissing Neymar’s inner thighs, building up the suspense. He kneaded, sucked, licked, and nestled against the flesh there, listening to Neymar’s rapid breathing. 

Finally listening to Neymar’s whimpering pleads to hurry up, Leo bent Neymar’s legs and lifted his hips so he could see his entrance. He produced a bottle of lube out of his pocket and set it beside them. 

“Leo?”

“Yes, amor?” Leo looked up urgently at Neymar’s voice. He found the alluring boy sitting up on his elbows, staring at him with rapt attention, and biting his lips tentatively. Leo smoothed Neymar’s lower stomach that tensed up when Leo looked at him. 

“I want-”

“Mhmm,” Leo voiced, urging him on.

Neymar reached forward hesitantly and touched Leo’s face, letting his hand glide down to his lips. “I want your mouth.” Neymar looked up at Leo pleadingly, “Please?” Leo smiled from under Neymar’s fingers. He silently kissed them to approve Neymar’s request. 

Leo couldn’t help, though, teasing Neymar a little while longer. “Okay,” he answered. He then surged forward and caught Neymar’s lips in his own. 

Once Neymar realized what Leo thought he meant, he objected. “No, no I don’t mean that you idiota! I mean, uh,” too embarrassed to say to it out loud, Neymar guided Leo’s hand to his cock and kissed his lips. He raised his eyebrows as if asking if he understood. “Yeah?”

“Oh, I get ya,” Leo responded. He wrapped his hands around Neymar’s and pretended to move back, making it look like he was going down on him, but instead, he jerked Neymar’s cock and buried his head in his neck. Neymar half moaned, half whined at the sudden movement.

“Leo-o, no. Not that e-either,” Neymar stuttered out. He pushed Leo’s chest until Leo was face-to-face with him. He noticed in annoyance that Leo was smirking at him, laughing at his inability to speak.

“You have to tell to me exactly what you want, honey. I can’t read minds,” Leo explained laughing. 

Neymar rolled his eyes at him and huffed, “I want a blowjob.”

“Awe, see that wasn’t that hard. Now, I’ll go get someone to give you A blowjob, just any blowjob, since my assistance wasn’t requested…” Leo pretended to get off Neymar. 

Neymar huffed again and pulled Leo back to his body. “I want you to give me a blowjob, you imbecil.”

Leo smiled. “See that’s all you had to say,” he mocked, leaning down to kiss Neymar.

When they broke apart, Neymar retorted, “You’re an ass.”

“Hmm, am I?” Leo hummed, moving down Neymar’s body with kisses. “Ya know, speaking of asses…” Leo trailed off as he fluttered his fingers against Neymar’s entrance. 

“Puta,” Neymar breathed out, shuddering all over. He dropped back to the bed, hitting the pillow, and letting his other senses take over. 

Leo moved his lips to brush down Neymar’s cock, resulting in a contented sigh from Neymar. It was at full hardness now and laid against Neymar’s abs. He continued to tease Neymar’s cock as he reached over to grab the lube. He quietly slicked up three of his fingers. 

Leo simultaneously took the head of Neymar’s cock in his mouth and pushed a solo finger into him. Neymar moaned in pleasure and shoved a hand into Leo’s hair as a reflex. He toyed with the soft strands as Leo sunk down on his cock. 

Leo bobbed his head down in time with pushing his finger in out in Neymar. He experimented with adding tongue at times and with angling his thrust in different directions. He quickly memorized the places that made Neymar moan the most. 

In an attempt to assure himself that Neymar was ready for a second finger, he popped off his cock and focused on fingering him completely. When he was content, Leo sucked on one of Neymar’s balls to distract him from the second finger entering. 

Neymar’s other hand shot out to slam against the bed and grip the sheets frantically at the new sensations. His body attempted to crunch forward, but Leo expected that. He knew that, when Neymar got particularly worked up, he would try to close in on himself, but Leo had learned when to stop this. 

Leo’s other hand that wasn’t fingering Neymar rested on his thigh until then. Once he felt Neymar begin to move, his own hand shot out. He forced Neymar’s chest down while toying with his nipple. Leo had found out one day that pushing his chest down wasn’t enough, that toying with his nipple was essential in keeping him from closing in on himself.

Neymar laid back with a contented hum. His hand that rested in Leo’s hair rubbed it happily in appreciation. 

Leo continued to suck Neymar’s cock and finger him after that. He added a third finger at some point to really stretch Neymar. He licked along the vein on Neymar’s cock when he did this. Neymar’s groan was loud enough to ring in Leo’s ears even minutes later. 

After some more thrusting and sucking from Leo, Neymar was sure he was ready. “Leo,” he moaned, trying to get his attention. “Leo,” he repeated after he didn’t stop pleasuring him. 

At the second call, Leo lifted his head from Neymar’s cock. He glanced up at the magnificent boy’s body, the masterpiece of destructive pleasure he helped create. He let his eyesight travel up his glistening body, watching Neymar’s cock twitch on his stomach, seeing his muscles contract, catching the rapid way his chest rose and fell with every breath. 

He faintly glimpsed the way Neymar’s body trembled all over. From pleasure or from left over feelings from before, Leo wasn’t sure, but with the way Neymar was watching him, he decided it was a good sign. Once his eyes had met Neymar’s, he could see the pleading look in them. Leo surged forward again to capture Neymar’s lips. He ignored their quivering as he moved them together in a gentle, loving kiss. He moved back to remove his sweatpants and boxers, and he quickly returned to making out with Neymar. He reached up with his clean hand to cup Neymar’s head. With the other hand, he outstretched his arm over to the forgotten lube. A thought happened upon that made him break away again. 

“Shit, I forgot to get a condom. Do you have one?” Leo asked in nervousness. He was worried about Neymar’s answer. Because in one way, if he said yes, he would worry about why Neymar would need one since Leo wasn’t even supposed to be with him. If he said no, then he would be upset that he couldn’t completely please Neymar the way he wanted. They had never done it without a condom because Neymar always complained that it would get messy and not be comfortable for him. Leo had always respected his decision to use one, it didn’t matter either way to him.

Neymar bit his lip, “I don’t have one.” Leo looked away in exasperation at himself. “But,” Leo looked back at Neymar, “We don’t need one. I trust you and I was going to turn it down if you did have one, so.”

Leo looked at Neymar in surprise, “Are you sure?”

Neymar shrugged, “Yeah, I didn’t think you were gonna have one anyways since you wouldn’t have a need for one while you’re here. Although, the lube was a bad sign.” Neymar gave Leo a pointed look, who just smiled. 

“Even with that, it was for you. I need something to get off with to thoughts of you,” Leo explained blushing. 

Neymar replicated his blush, but with a smirk. “Awe, so you thought about me. How were you able to have any alone time, though, with Sergio breathing down your neck all the time?” Neymar asked knowingly. 

Leo rolled his at him, “You’re guys’ dislike of each other is so stupid. He is just a friend, and you are my boyfriend.”

“Mhmm, try telling him that more often,” Neymar said. “I just don’t like the way he touches you or looks at you. Is it wrong to be a little upset with his extreme affection for you? I think it’s healthy. Besides, you like Oscar just as much as I like Sergio, and Oscar isn’t even gay.”

“Yeah, that’s what he says now, but in a few years, his actions will catch up to his thoughts and… Ya know, why are we even talking about this right now? I was about to put my cock in you, and you actually wanted to distract me from that?” 

Neymar sighed, “No, and now I’m just thinking of all that time we wasted talking when we could have been fucking and it’s making me sad.” Neymar pouted in mock hurt.

Leo smiled at his childishness. “Well, we can’t have that, can we? So, moving right along,” Leo picked up the lube again. Neymar silently took it from his hands and opened it. He squeezed out some of its contents and used it to slick Leo’s cock up. Leo hissed at the contact, but he watched attentively to the way Neymar touched him. 

Neymar rubbed up and down Leo’s thick cock for longer than he was probably supposed to, but Leo didn’t stop him. Leo would let Neymar touch him forever because it felt so good, but things would get messy and Leo didn’t know how many times in a row he could come without passing out. 

Neymar’s was three. 

Once Neymar was satisfied, he dropped Leo’s cock and laid back down. He got himself comfortable and then spread his legs wide and hoisted his hips up. Leo watched as Neymar’s eyes trailed down Leo’s body. They stopped moving when they reached his cock. Neymar’s eye dilated with thoughts of the pleasure he was about to receive, and he couldn’t help but reach down and grab his own. 

Leo hurriedly batted the hand away. He leaned down into position and grasped Neymar’s legs. He wrapped them around his waist, making them cross in the back so they wouldn’t unwrap easily. 

He looked back down at Neymar’s face when he felt desperate hands pulling on him. He let Neymar pull him down to his lips. He let Neymar kiss him desperately with every emotion he was feeling. Leo in return started to push his cock into him. Although the kiss muffled most of the noise, he could still hear little whimpers and sighs escape from Neymar. 

Not being able to help himself, Neymar threw his head back and moaned insistently once Leo had sunk fully into him. This left the expansion of skin between his jaw and shoulder open for Leo’s kisses. He sucked hickeys all along Neymar’s neck, spending extra time on the place he knew made Neymar crazy. He started thrusting slowly to get Neymar use to him.

Maybe it was because of overwhelmed emotions, or maybe because Leo was causing him great of pleasure, but Neymar let out excessively loud noises that Leo had never heard before. Neymar had never been quiet in bed, but he was never quite like this. He let out whines and moans in tones Leo wasn’t familiar with. At one point, the melancholy whimpers took over more than the pleasured moans.

“Ney? Are you okay?” Leo sat up a little stalling his thrust to look at Neymar. Neymar had his face turned into pillow and his eyes closed with his eyebrows furrowed. He was breathing harder than usual. “Ney, babe, what’s wrong? It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m right here. You’re fine, just look at me, please? Let me see your beautiful eyes.”

Neymar slowly opened his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He turned to Leo with tear stained eyes, “I’m sorry, I’m fine. I just started thinking again and remembering and- I’m just so sorry.” 

“Ney, what are you sorry about?”

Neymar sniffed a little and rubbed his eyes, “I don’t know. The fact that you- the fact that you have to be here to help me. The fact that I’m a mess, and you’re being so loving and I just- I don’t know. I don’t feel like I deserve this.”

Leo shook his head at his words, “No, stop. You have nothing to be sorry about to me. I love you, I want to comfort you. You deserve this, all of this. Please, forget about today. Forget about tomorrow. Only think of me and now, nothing else. Think of how good you feel. Think of how much love you feel. Think about how close we are right now. We’re in this together, you and me. Always. Whatever happens, you still got me. So, please just let go. Let yourself enjoy this. Let me make you feel good.”

At the last whispered statement, Leo started thrusting again. He laid his full weight down on Neymar, resting on forearms that trapped Neymar’s head. Neymar used the newfound closeness to wrap on arm around Leo’s, holding on to his shoulder with his hand. He let the other one wrap around Leo’s back to keep him close. He buried his head in Leo’s neck with only moans and ‘I love you, too’ escaping.

In this new position, Leo found it hard to thrust hard and fast like he knew Neymar liked, so instead he thrust deep and slow, making Neymar feel every inch of him. 

This carried on for quite some time. The pace never changed since Neymar refused to let go of him. He did let go of the memories of the day, though, Leo was sure of that. He could feel Neymar lose himself under him in a way only loving sex could do. 

Neymar eventually did let his arm fall from Leo’s back. He did it so that he would be able to jerk himself off, but Leo caught the hand before he got the chance. He moved the hand to rest on his hair, curling it so it grabbed onto a few strands. Neymar was about to whine about getting off, when Leo reached down himself to grasp Neymar’s cock.

“Thank you, amo,” Neymar breathed out. He let go of his tight grip on Leo, allowing him to move back and really start fucking into him. Leo sent praises back at Neymar for how good he was being. Statements of ‘you’re so good’ and ‘you’re so perfectly tight around my cock, like we were made for each other’ left Neymar to only moan responses. 

With direct pressure to Neymar’s prostate every thrust and a firm jerking of his cock, Neymar felt himself climax. He shot strand after strand between their bodies as his head flew back and he let out a moan verging on a scream. Leo’s own words became incoherent as he watched the gorgeous boy below him fall apart. 

Neymar shuddered from head to toe, his whole body reacting to the intense orgasm. He had no control over his limps while Leo fucked him through it. His legs threatened to unwrap from Leo’s waist, but Leo didn’t allow them to. 

Once Neymar had finished and he caught his breath, he looked up at Leo fondly. “So good to me, I love you so much. Come inside me, want to feel you.” Neymar pulled Leo back down to kiss him, and that’s all it took for Leo to come. He gripped Neymar’s hips tightly, no doubt leaving bruises. He sucked on Neymar’s bottom lip through it to keep from moaning out loud. 

He fell on top of Neymar once it was over. When he calmed down, he flipped over to lay beside him. Neymar, unhappy with his movement, let out an indignant groan. He cuddled as close to Leo as he could get. He tangled their legs together, threw an arm over his chest, pulling him close, and put his other arm under Leo’s neck. Leo in turn put an arm under Neymar, pulling him practically on top of him, and let his other arm rest on top of the covers once he pulled the sheet up to cover them. 

Leo let out a contented sigh and kissed the top of Neymar’s head. Neymar snuggled his head closer into Leo’s collarbone at this affectionate gesture. 

“I love you, too. Now rest. I’ll wake you up before I leave tomorrow,” Leo whispered to him.

“Why do you have to leave? Stay here with me. My bed is much warmer.”

“Oh, I’m sure of that, and I wish I could, but you know I can’t. Later though, when all this is over, we’ll spend the weekend together somewhere far away from all this, from everyone. I promise.”

“That sounds nice,” Leo felt Neymar smile against his shoulder. He also felt Neymar’s body get heavier with exhaustion. 

“Sleep now, amor,” Neymar gave a slight nod of his head. Leo heard his breath even out after a minute or two. 

Leo stayed awake for only a minute after. He was lost in thought of his love for this boy. He was so happy he was able to make him forget about today, if only for now so he could get a good rest. With this relaxing thought as his last, Leo fell asleep along with Neymar.

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt that they ever were in the same city at the same time during the tournament but I needed them to be for the story to work. Also, I indulged a little here, but in the future I play to dive more into a concept of Kun and Neymar hating each other and Leo being the golden prize between them. Furthermore, I would like to point out that I don't know much about Kun so I wasn't sure if I should write him as 'Kun' or as 'Sergio' so I did a lil' of both.


End file.
